User talk:KingDavid
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Infiltrator Guide (Mass Effect 2) page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 10:59, February 15, 2010 Proper place for Builds Please know that we do not place Builds in the Class Guide articles. The reason for this is because builds are inherently matters of opinion. The articles are reserved for facts, such as descriptions of the actual powers/talents, not opinion-driven sections on what is the "best" way to build your class. Builds belong in the Forums, and as a matter of fact, there is already a builds forum page which is currently lacking in the ME2 class builds department. Feel free to post builds in the Forums, just not in the encyclopedic side of the site. Thanks, SpartHawg948 11:08, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Again, Builds go in the Forums. As such, I moved the contents of your "Class Builds" page to the Forums (link provided above), although it may need some new formatting. Trust me, we've discussed this at this wiki before, ad nauseaum. Want to see the debate? Talk:Gold Standard Class Builds. Please refrain from adding builds to the encyclopedic side of the site, post them in the Forums, where they belong. SpartHawg948 23:08, February 15, 2010 (UTC) huh Hello? It's a "guide". Have you ever read any "real" guides? Guides include builds, guides are based on opinion, and my guide is based on experience. Thanks for wasting my effort, and not understanding what does a "guide" in gaming mean. :Of course I've read real guides. Have you ever read an encyclopedia? After all, this site is, first and foremost, an encyclopedia. Encyclopedias are repositories of fact, not opinion. As such, our guides contain facts (such as factual descriptors of the powers/talents) and not opinion (such as builds), although we do host a forum, where people are free to post builds. In fact, I provided the link to the Forum's builds page. It'd take all of 30 seconds to get your build and move it there, so if anyone is wasting your effort, it'll be you if you don't post it on the Forums. As for wasting effort, again, that ball is in your court. There is a notice on the talk page for the Infiltrator Guide that says quite clearly that builds will not be permitted in the encyclopedic articles. It's not my fault you didn't read it and posted a build. I understand completely what a gaming guide is, perhaps you need to bone up on what an encyclopedia is? SpartHawg948 22:48, February 15, 2010 (UTC) GUIDE Don't call it a ME2, ME GUIDE then. A Guide is a Guide in an encyclopedia. Period. :It is a guide. It's just not builds, which are opinionated drivel. We can call guides "guides" even if they don't meet your definition of what a game guide should be. If you don't like it, go elsewhere. I'm sure there are other Mass Effect sites out there as comprehensive as this... aren't there? (In an aside, I've made every attempt to steer you to a portion of the site where guides are not just acceptable, but encouraged! I have no idea why you are making this such a big issue...) SpartHawg948 23:18, February 15, 2010 (UTC) It is no more a guide when you can't have a build. It's more like a description of that class, not a guide of it. A guide of a class is telling the readers how to play that class. It needs an opinion to be a GUIDE. It really doesn't make sense here. You are trying to tell me that a guide is a description of a class? What the.... I can go to masseffect.com and read the skill descriptions there. :One of the many definitions of a guide is a book (or page) which gives information. Our guides do that, do they not? No opinion is necessary to be a guide. None. Maybe to fit your definition of a guide, but not ours. Again, what is the big deal? I showed you exactly where to go to get to the builds, and where you can add more. Stop complaining about our policy for the encyclopedic portion of the site and get to work on the guides, if that's what you really want to do! SpartHawg948 23:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :You can argue that a certain class needs to be built a certain way, while another contributor may believe that the other way is better, more adequate. Who is correct in that matter? :And this site/wiki has more information about Mass Effect(1/2) then any other site on the web - beside class or talent/power description there is other content. --silverstrike 23:36, February 15, 2010 (UTC) We are not talking about the general definition of a guide. We are talking about a guide in gaming. Now I am going to ask you again, have you ever read a gaming guide? Because your replies prove otherwise. And you said a guide gives information, but I can get that information every other Mass effect site. It's not that hard, infact, if readers want info, they can just read the description in the game. A guide for a class is guiding the reader. A GUIDE on how to play the Infiltrator. Not INFO on an infiltrator. Do you understand? Or is it too difficult for you? :As I said earlier (which must have escaped you, if you feel the need to ask again), yes I have read a game guide. I will ask again, have you ever read an encyclopedia? That's what this site is, after all. "Welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! The comprehensive encyclopedia for the Mass Effect universe" -taken right off our front page. If the concept of a guide in an encyclopedia that does not include biased builds is too difficult for you to grasp, I suppose we could just delete the guides entirely. And, for the third time, I have already pointed you to the section of this site set aside for builds. Why are you sitting here complaining instead of working on builds there? SpartHawg948 02:59, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Don't call it a guide then. It's no more a guide, but an encyclopedia. There is no such thing as this "the concept of a guide in an encyclopedia" crap. w/e ill see if i have time to make REAL GUIDES in the forums. :Well you certainly seem to have time to complain about what we call our articles, so I don't see why you wouldn't. As for your suggestion that we rename the Guide articles, I'll have to pass. Guides don't need to include walkthroughs or builds, and the class guides are not game guides. No matter how many times you say it, it won't come true. Ever look at a travel guide? They tell you all about the area, what the sights are and whatnot, but don't tell you what you have to wear, where you need to go and when, or anything like that. This may shock you, but it is possible to have guides without walkthroughs and builds. SpartHawg948 06:28, February 18, 2010 (UTC) "This may shock you, but it is possible to have guides without walkthroughs and builds." Is this a joke? Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 1 guides on this site are walkthroughs. Do you even know your stuff? Whatever I am just wasting my time here, I'll just follow the rules on how to write a "guide". :The class guides feature walkthroughs? Detailed plot walkthroughs telling you what to do and when in the story when playing as that class? (Since that is, of course, what I was referring to when I said walkthroughs.) And yes, I do know my stuff. That's why I'm an admin. SpartHawg948 23:27, February 21, 2010 (UTC) you are obviously either ignoring what I am saying, or you just simply don't understand what I am trying to say. I am wasting my time arguing with you.